the_nexus_nation_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Dyer: The War for Detrox
Nexus Dyer: The War for Detrox is an upcoming video game currently in-development by the indie game dev Hunter Lee Dyer. The story revolves around the title character, Nexus Dyer, along with his adoptive family and their companions making their trek across their homeland: The Continent of Detrox, in search for Nine Trinkets known as the Elemental Badges, in order to re-seal the enigmatic Iron Legion into the Realm of Darkness as the Nations of Detrox wage war upon one another due to modern troubles and differences. Only one Nation in particular has caught on to the Legion's sudden return to the Continent: The Easton Empire, the same empire that sealed the same Legion into the Realm of Darkness two centuries prior. With the Empire's assistance, the Dyer Siblings, their Companions and the Player have their goal: Retrieve the Elemental Badges, Unite Detrox to combat the Iron Legion. Story TBA (Spoiler Alerts, Obviously) Gameplay Gameplay is an Action-Adventure game with RPG and Hybrid-Combat Mechanics, being able to use both any Melee and Ranged Weapon depending on the Class of the Character. The Player can only control a maximum of Four Party Members barring the exceptions at any time in a 3D non-open world environment. Exploration in a limited but detailed space, platforming and solving puzzles is the second primary core of gameplay. Main Characters "Nexus" Theodore Gerald Dyer (Our Final Threshold) The title character himself, a Dark Angel hailing from the Realm of Darkness adopted by the Dyer Family when they found his egg hidden on the side of a road in some ruins in the Easton Empire. He's the Blade of Easton's recently chosen Wielder and a Revolver lover, having a pair of them called Redemption and Quicksilver. Martalia Gredox (The Burning Mask) The enigmatic and dreaded leader of the Iron Legion. It is the right-hand Imp of the Demon King Fomortiis. No other information is known about the Doom Lord beyond that. He's a Dark Weapon Wielder equipped with his signature scythe called Finis, which is Latin for 'The End'. Gareth Jones Mannelin (Eastoneer Servant) The leader of the Easton Empire Armed Forces and one of the surviving veterans of the First Contact with the Iron Legion two centuries ago. Rough, brash and booming, his authority and experience is unquestionable. He has a unique designed Sabre called 'The Sabre of Scales' and a custom made Phaser Pistol called Logician. The Dawnstar Twins (Dueling Moons) The current rulers of the Republic of the Lunar People and two of the surviving veterans of the First Contact. A brother and sister who've raised a daughter and son due to their actual mother dying via giving birth, Dawnstar family members are all Light Weapon Wielders, making up to a grand total of four of them currently. Framelia Zarllon (Serpent's Child) The Commander of the Sonku Army and one of the Light Weapon Wielders on Detrox, she's the daughter of a certain figure simply known as Father Zarllon. The Sonku Commander holds a great burden with commanding an entire armed forces along with being the heir of a legendary national hero.Category:Nexus Dyer: The War for Detrox Related Content